


Goes Without Saying

by Dystopico



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Happy Sex, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopico/pseuds/Dystopico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after Jaune asks his "brother that he never had" for advices on girls, and Pyrrha gives him one, Ren and Nora are left alone in the room. Feeling that they had little time to spend together, they decide to use that opportunity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goes Without Saying

“So we are not… together together, huh?” Ren asked. Pyrrha went out of the room a couple of minutes before, saying something vague about needing some fresh air, but neither Ren nor Nora moved from their beds after the little exchange with their team leader and the amazon.

The girl flipped a page of the magazine in her hands, seemingly ignoring the question, but from how still her eyes were, Ren knew she wasn’t really reading it.

“Nora…”

The girl in pink shorts sighed, but her eyes didn’t move. “Jaune was sad enough for Weiss and Pyrrha was sad for Jaune, which creates an interesting situation, but neither of them need to feel even sadder, right?”

Ren got up, holding his towel for the few steps he took to reach his partner’s bed. Once he sat on it, Nora moved a little away from him, inviting him to lay beside her, but the boy stood there.

“Aww, Ren!” the girl exclaimed, letting the magazine fall on the floor and turning towards her partner, arms flailing in her usual, exaggerated way, “You are not seriously angry at me for what I said, are you? You know I always say a lot of things…”

The boy didn’t move a muscle and kept on showing Nora his naked back as his arms rested on his legs.

“Reeeeeen!” the girl called, pouting. She was sure to have caught his attention with her pleading voice, she always did, but strangely enough her partner kept his position. “Oh, come on now!”

Not concerned about minor issues as possible injuries deriving from her actions, Nora, a grin on her face, threw herself against the muscular boy, putting her head beside Ren’s, pressing her cheek against his as her arms wrapped around his chest. “Gotcha now!” she shouted, but her grin turned immediately into a surprised expression.

The boy she managed to hold into her arms was doing anything but what she was expecting: smiling. As she moved her head back a bit, Ren turned his towards her and started chuckling lightly. “We are not together together, huh?” he asked again before shaking his head slowly.

“Of course not,” she answered with one of her patented smiles. “We are together together together!”

After blinking a couple of times, hiding his pink eyes for a brief moment, Ren set them onto the approaching turquoise ones. Since he had memory, that colour had always been his favourite, calming him the rare times he saw red. Not only Nora made him feel not alone for the first time, but her recklessness and happiness were so contagious, and spontaneous, that from the beginning he felt the need to stay with the crazy girl for as long as possible.

Once they found each other, and Ren figured Nora needed someone to control her impetuous spirit when needed, they spent their following years always side by side, no matter what. With the girl in pink most memories were happy or, at least, not sad, and the few that were always had Nora’s smile as silver lining. The best ones, though, featured the same thing that was happening then.

With his smile widening ever so slightly, both from Nora’s uncontrollable joy and the mildly sweet scent she had, Ren closed his eyes and joined lips with the girl that was his partner in more than a way. Just feeling her hyperactive movements slow down was making his heart melt, knowing that he was one of the few, if not the only, Nora felt comfortable being that close with.

They kissed lazily for a while before the girl broke the kiss, laying a quick peck on Ren’s cheek. “Still pretty mad?” she asked with low voice, tightening the grip around his chest.

“Maybe,” he sentenced.

“Oooh…” The interested exclamation was underlined by Nora leaning backwards and raising her eyebrows as her hands slid against Ren’s chest, ending on his shoulders. “So you are going to stay mad at me? And not talk to me?” As her torrent of words slowed down, her tone dropped by an octave, becoming far more seductive than her usual, just like her expression. “And pretend not to hear me when I talk?”

Her words kept on flowing out, as her usual, while she moved her legs to sit beside Ren on the edge of the bed. She never really cared about thinking what to do when she was alone with him, just laying her head on his shoulder was enough to make her happy without making him uncomfortable, but improvisation was one of her many strengths, and usually the boy followed her made-up plans. Her fingertips traced the entire length of Ren’s arm, leisurely creating wavy lines until they met the boy’s own fingers, entwining with them.

The feeling of the soft digits locking with his own was something so familiar, yet so strangely intimate, that Ren squeezed Nora’s hand for a moment only. Always lightly strange for the boy to think about, their relationship had grown throughout the years not only in trust and closeness, but also on a more physical level.

Fumble had become the imperative word in their moments of intimacy, mainly due to the ever curious and experimenting girl, who was always searching and finding new things to do in their alone time. It surprised Ren how many times they ended up bursting into laughs after one, or both, of them said something out of their usual character or was unsure about how to move. When, surprised by one of Nora’s sudden joyful shouts, Ren lost his balance and fell from the bed one eventful afternoon, the girl didn’t think twice before rolling on the mattress and land on the boy, laughing and making him laugh as they hugged and cuddled.

“You know I would never do that,” Ren said. His free hand moved under the chin of her partner, raising her head. “If anything, I think it’s been a while since it were just the two of us.”

The loud gasp was less expressive than her smile by a small margin as Nora began to move up and down, jumping restlessly on the bed. “Really? Really really?”

Without another word, Ren brushed his thumb on Nora’s cheek before getting up. He took the couple of steps he needed to reach the door while keeping his eyes on the girl, trying to dissuade her from doing anything sudden, but he needed to peek his head out of the room for a moment, to assure none of their teammates was coming back. Once he saw that there wasn’t anybody, known or not, he closed the door and locked it, turning around.

“Nora…” he sighed, seeing his partner laying on the bed with her legs up, concentrated on kicking her shorts off.

She stopped immediately, leaving the pink-and-lightning piece of clothing dangling from her feet. “Oh, ehm… Did I ever tell you that I read somewhere that this pose is considered extremely teasing?” As her eyes darted between the wall, the ceiling and Ren’s barely visible smile, she slowly freed her right feet from the fabric and extended it upwards while bending her left leg. Both thighs upwards and joined, both feet extended but pointing the ceiling and the wall, her arms open wide and on the bed: she was, simply put, beautiful in Ren’s eyes, not that he needed any more proof.

“So?” she asked, switching which leg was up, “What do you think?”

“What do I think?” he said, walking towards the bed. Reached the edge of it, he knelt and placed his hands on it, crawling towards the girl who kept her pose and smile. “I think that this is not necessary.” In a couple of movements, his head was barely over Nora’s, looking at her with loving eyes: “You know there is no need to do such things. There wasn’t before, and surely there isn’t now.”

He bent his arms, lowering his face to kiss the girl he felt so attracted to that he could not fully explain with words alone. All the small things he did, all the times he accompanied Nora to her joyful rides and walks, it was all effortless to him. Even if he wasn’t as spontaneous as the girl beneath him, he knew all he needed to do was being there to make her happy.

Their kissing started slow, something that rarely happened, but quickly got momentum and pace, deepening in a very short time. Nora always had problems waiting and tried to get to the main course in the shortest time possible, whether it was by cutting the line in the cafeteria or by taking the lead. Not that Ren minded at all, he never quite saw himself being the leader, but getting accustomed to the sometimes overwhelming rhythms of the girl had been a long process that needed adjustments from time to time.

That day, though, the prolonged lack of privacy was making him feel the same kind of urge that usually drove Nora.

He moved one hand and bent its fingers while it ghosted over Nora’s shirt and skin, lightly tapping on her body. He purposefully avoided her chest, limiting his actions to her toned stomach to reach her raised legs quickly: once there, he laid his hand on her thigh and pushed it, telling Nora to lower her legs.

She didn’t mind to let Ren have a little control, mostly because it was fun to her to see how much he could come up with on the spot, but that day Nora had other plans. As soon as Ren’s hand trailed upwards on her legs and his thumb first met her underwear, she pushed him, breaking the kiss and looking into his eyes. “No way, Ren.”

Confused, the boy frowned: “Huh?”

“You always put me first and yourself second,” she explained as her hands used more strength, moving him further away, “but not today. So don’t you dare thinking about doing anything at all that’s not staying there and letting me doing everything, okay?”

“But…”

“No buts!” she exclaimed. With one, quick move she pulled herself up and against her partner, forcing him down on the mattress and ending on top of him. “The only butt allowed is mine!” she joked, giving herself a quick slap on her rear.

“Nora…” Ren started, but he knew what the girl was like: once an idea was in her head, not even an earthquake could stop her, probably because she liked to cause them. “Why are you doing this?”

Nora kissed him briefly before lovingly smile at him: “Because I love you.”

Of course Nora could come up with such a simple explanation. Ren should have got used to it by then, but it wasn’t that simple. He smiled back and nodded, relaxing on the bed.

Keeping her eyes on his, Nora then started to move her head down, with her lips barely brushing on Ren’s body. She always liked his figure, more than she would like to admit, but she knew Ren wasn’t one who liked to be praised or flattered, so she kept her thoughts to herself: what she needed to say, she could express with a simple look, such was the harmony between the two of them.

Her kisses landed always on the same spots when she did so. On the left side of Ren’s chest, right where his abdomens began and ended, and right between his legs, over the trousers or, in that case, the towel he was still wearing. “We wouldn’t want to dirty this, would we?” Nora giggled as her hands quickly moved aside the thick fabric, leaving Ren completely naked and at her mercy.

Ren’s half erect member twitched for a split second as the fresh air hit it: “Now, now,” Nora said as her eyes moved between that and Ren’s face, “no need to be shy…” Her hands let the towel’s ends fall beside the boy’s legs before going separate ways, one covered the erection, while the other quickly reached under her underwear. Gently, with experience about what could be of Ren’s liking, Nora started moving her hands: without grabbing the shaft, but merely covering it with her palm, she rocked her hand with increasing pressure, more and more as she felt the erection grow while she lazily circled around her slit.

It had been so long they had been together, Ren didn’t need to give Nora more than a look and a grin to tell her to continue just like that. He knew that, in a matter of minutes, things would escalate rather quickly, but for the time being he just relaxed, enjoying the care and love Nora was putting into her actions.

After a few last moves, Nora let go of Ren’s full erection. She giggled, like she always did, at the sight of the manhood: it must have been some kind of imprinting, since she did the same thing the first time they ended up in the same bed.

Contagious laughter aside, she moved her head downwards and landed a quick kiss right on the tip of the head as her hand firmly wrapped itself at the base of the shaft. Her tongue darted between her lips for a moment and her eyes went for Ren’s face before she opened her mouth wide. With a slow movement, she took the dark head in her mouth and kept it there for a few seconds, swirling her tongue around it.

That kind of stimulation had always been a little too much for the boy, and Nora knew it well, so her sweet torture lasted just enough for Ren to let out a single, soft sigh. After what would have been a smile, Nora moved her head down by an inch and returned up for a moment before continuing. It was a slow and rhythmic movement, but in a rather short time Nora managed to get most of Ren’s length in her mouth.

There was nothing he could do to express his happiness without sounding out of place, he knew from experience, so Ren just caressed the pink hair and Nora’s cheek. He could feel the warm mouth turn into another of her smiles and her tongue move around his erection, but what was really making him melt was his partner’s look, that was saying everything without a word. He knew how reckless and impulsive Nora could look and act, but in those moments, where all they had were each other, she was the perfect, understanding girl, ready to do anything in her power to make him happy. The same, of course, was for him, but somehow he always felt he wasn’t good enough in those exchanges of love and affection.

Nora noticed Ren’s smile turning from a loving to a slightly sad one. A little tell, the edge of his mouth, was what allowed her to see that, and she knew what he was thinking. Frowning and letting out an “Uh-huh” to snap him out of it, she then started moving her head up and down, reaching every time the edge of the head, without letting her lips disconnect from it, before going down to half of his length with a quick movement.

Up and down she went, with an increasing pace that forced Ren to move his hand, on top of her head, to follow her. She kept on going for a while, reaching quite the speed, before letting go of the erection. Resting only to sigh happily, she tilted her head sideways and landed her lips on the shaft, moving them up and down alongside her tongue a couple of times before changing side. She could feel her lungs asking her to breath deeper from the energy she was putting into pleasuring him and herself simultaneously, but she kept her panting under control.

Concentrating on Ren’s favourite, and most sensitive, spot made him breath a little harder. Even the looks Nora was giving him were adding to his arousal in a way he already experienced, but never quite got used to.

“Nora…” he quietly said, raising her head with a finger under her chin.

“Something wrong?” she immediately asked, switching her mouth with her hand, letting it slowly move up and down the wet shaft.

“Quite the contrary. Let me…”

“Nuh-uh” the girl exclaimed, raising herself while her hand kept on jerking him off. “Told you that today, I do all the work. So now,” she continued, letting go of his erection to fully stand up, “we are gonna have a little ride.” Her tone, even if it was joyful and playful, allowed no objections.

Fearing for the consequences of saying a simple ‘no’ to her, Ren moved himself on the bed, so that he could lay comfortably. In the meantime, Nora bent over in his direction as she pulled down her panties with hands wet from both her spit and her arousal, stepping out of them before reaching for the bottom of her black t-shirt.

“Wait,” Ren said, stopping her with her arms crossed. “Keep it on, would you?”

“Oh.” She let go of the fabric and smiled at him, putting her fists on her hips. “What, you don’t like my babies any more?”

“You know I love them,” he replied with a smile, following her with his eyes as she knelt on the bed, “I’m just curious.”

Nora put one knee on each side of Ren’s thighs, lowering herself on his knees. “I’m glad I forgot my bra today. But I will take it off if it gets uncomfortable.”

Ren chuckled: “No need to say that. Do as you prefer.”

“Now,” she continued as her hands wrapped around Ren’s shaft and started moving again, “what do you like more? My butt or my tatas?”

He knew it wasn’t a trick question, but Nora’s own and unique way to ask how he would have preferred it. “I love your eyes.”

If he wasn’t sure it was nearly impossible, Ren would have swore he saw Nora blush. “And I love yours,” she said, avoiding his gaze.

She moved her hands on his toned abs, feeling them tense under her fingers to support her as she positioned herself over the erection. She kept on looking at the sculptured body of her partner, the same one she sometimes liked to picture in her mind in the most inappropriate times, as she straddled him, locking him into position. Raised just over his member, she then moved one hand to grab it and brush the head between her folds, collecting a little dew on it while teasing both Ren and herself.

Impatience was something that characterized Nora, so her teasing didn’t last long: holding it steadily, she lowered herself on Ren’s manhood.

It always was something incredible for Nora, to feel him enter her. No matter how many times they had been together, she always rejoiced when Ren connected with her. It felt special; it felt like something just theirs.

With a long sigh, Nora slowly let most of Ren’s shaft inside of her, letting her walls welcome the familiar shape and warmth as she stood still, sitting. “Okay?” she simply asked, already feeling her breathing accelerate. Ren nodded, and put his hands on Nora’s thighs.

After a deep breath Nora started to rock her hips back and forth, getting a little lower with every repetition. Her pace set, she used those moments to steady herself, moving her knees from time to time to get a better angle for Ren and herself, already knowing that in little time she would not have the opportunity to change it.

Her hands moved on her chest, giving her breasts a little squeeze as she grinned at Ren, who stared at her with the fired up look that he never showed anyone else. She liked to give him little shows like that, but they usually ended far before she expected, either because Ren started kissing her or because she threw herself into his arms.

After massaging her own breasts for a minute, she let her hands quickly flatten the t-shirt on her figure, fully showing how fit she was, before trailing down her hips and meeting Ren’s, entwining her fingers with his. The few times the two of them held hands, always when alone or, being extremely cautious, in public, it made Nora’s heart beat like a drum, even if it was a simple and normal act. And from the slight and almost imperceptible redness that showed on Ren’s face every time they did so, she knew it was the same for him: for this she started moving a little more, increasing her rhythm as her hips began to raise a little under the increasing speed.

Ren gently squeezed Nora’s hands while pulling them towards him, offering her support for her movements that she accepted gladly. Leaning forward a little, she let her partner’s strong arms hold her up, as she begun to move up and down. He didn’t show any type of effort in supporting her as she raised and lowered herself, gently hitting his thighs with her rear.

“Ren…” she murmured before tightening her hands on his. That tone was one of the secrets they kept between themselves and that sparked more than one sudden decision to leave the study group. Faster and harder, Nora relied more on her partner’s strength as she increased the pace to one she could enjoy too, without burning out Ren too fast.

She knew that, by a single look, he could ask her to slow down or stop entirely, and she would do it without hesitation: it happened before, for more than a reason, but Nora loved to play on the limits of what Ren was willing to withstand. Talking with him once about it, she discovered he didn’t mind that little habit of her, as long as she was willing to listen to him when he would say no.

But that day, after a while of not being together, she tried to make the most out of it.

Keeping a fast pace with her ample movements, she quickly had to bite her lower lip to contain her noises as Ren’s member, with little adjustments from his side, found the right angles to move towards. Redness showed on her face as she felt her heart pound harder and harder in her chest, while the light fabric of the shirt brushed, almost painfully, against her erect nipples. It was an injustice that Ren asked that of all things, but he always did requested a single piece of clothing to not be taken off, whether it was the shirt, the skirt, or her panties.

The muffled moans fused with the increasing, unmistakable sound of the bed being used. Ren thanked to have checked outside and closed the door: who knew what would have happened if someone walked in on them. The view from his perspective was something he didn’t get to see often: Nora on top of him, moving quite rapidly as her eyes were set on his face for most of the time, while her breasts jiggled, trapped by the black t-shirt. She was already trying to contain her enthusiasm, something really hard for her to do, and that sent him a jolt down his spine, making him inhale deeply. He aimed to please, and that was his only concern while being with Nora.

Feeling her legs a little weaker, and her lungs burning from the little air she allowed in, she let herself almost fall over Ren, opening her arms to lay on top of him as she stopped moving for a moment.

“Hey,” he asked panting a little, “is everything okay?”

With a sudden movement, Nora moved her hands to cup Ren’s face and kiss him hungrily while her hips resumed moving. Her chest kept on brushing against his, as Ren’s erection went even deeper than before thanks to Nora’s passionate thrusts. Surprised, Ren let out a single moan before embracing his partner, kissing her back with the same strength.

Breaking the rule Nora gave him, Ren started moving his hips in rhythm with her pace, deepening the thrusts. He felt her walls clench around his shaft as he began to do so, along with a loud moan being absorbed my their mouths.

“Ren!” Nora cried between short, soft moans, “Don't…”

“Don’t you worry,” he replied calmly, caressing her head, “It’s all fine.”

It took Nora a moment to gather the forces to raise herself a little, just enough to have her face above Ren’s. “I love you,” she said under her breath, looking straight into magenta eyes.

“I love you too.”

Ren moved his head forward, connecting his lips with Nora’s again as his hips moved with more ardour. His hands quickly travelled down Nora’s back, feeling the tension on her muscles and the thin layer of sweat being absorbed by the fabric before the velvet material ended, and Ren felt the plumpy rear of the girl under his fingers. There, he grabbed both cheeks, squeezing them just enough to let Nora feel it, and used them to guide both his and her movements. Hard slapping sounds immediately were heard in the room, along with soft wet ones. Ren had no problem in increasing both strength and speed: Nora’s arousal allowed him full freedom over them, and he knew his partner liked it a little rough sometimes and very rough some others.

Nora moved her hands over Ren’s shoulders, clenching her fingers on the muscles and almost letting her nails sink into the flesh. It was incredible, like every other time, more than the other times. All she needed to be at peace was to see Ren’s eyes, but being able to spend a few hours like that, even if it was once in a while, made it all the more worthy to endure not being able to jump in his arms every time she wanted.

Forgetting about being subtle and quiet, Nora felt the need to let out every scream she had to suppress: opening her mouth, she moaned loudly for half a second before burying her face beside Ren’s, into the pillow. She knew her cries of pleasure could still be heard if someone were to carefully listen, but until that day it worked out, so she let her throat do as it wished.

Tension was visible on Ren’s face as he felt Nora’s walls getting tighter and tighter with every thrust, not enough to hinder their movements but definitely more than he could stand without feeling his climax approach quickly. “Nora…” he only managed to say quietly, but his partner heard him.

She moved to kiss him before answering with a pant: “One… more minute…”

The way Ren was hitting her was just what she wanted, right on the same spot with every thrust and move, but she knew she was doing everything to make him reach his limit in a very short time. For this, she forgot about holding off and let wave after wave of pleasure be released, running down her spine and from her core all over her, making her close her eyes as few cries escaped her mouth.

Nora’s hot walls squeezed Ren with such strength and rhythm as she voiced her orgasm that he couldn’t hold out any longer: with several deep thrusts, while Nora held still in her climax, he let out everything he had been holding, arching his back a little.

Once their tension was finally over, Nora fell on Ren, breathing heavily in sync with him. They didn’t move, but Nora could feel both her and Ren’s arousal slowly flowing out of her, on Ren’s length. There was no need to be worried about consequences, not that day, but they both knew it.

The only sound they heard for a while was their own heavy breathing; the only thing they were sure to feel was each other’s heart pounding through their chests.

In a rather short time, Nora felt able to move again: “It was fun!” she exclaimed with her everyday voice, crossing her arms on her partner’s chest to rest her head on them. “We should do it again…”

Ren looked at her with a tired smile before patting her messy hair. “You know what?” he said, leaning forward, “For once, you had a good idea.”

He kissed her, immediately feeling the passion she put in that kiss refuel him.


End file.
